Money making guide/Collecting anti-dragon shields
- 60000 |Skill = High recommended to have increased running energy restoration. |Item = Any weight-reducing clothing is recommended. Charged amulets of glory are recommended to teleport to the Edgeville bank. |Quest = Dragon Slayer |Other = None. |Other Benefits = None. |Inputs = 60K or 90K and 100 energy potions (4) per hour, depending on the method used. |Outputs = 2,000 x Anti-dragon shields ( ) or 3,000 x Anti-dragon shields ( ). |Location = Edgeville |Category = Collecting |Members = No |Details = After completing the quest Dragon Slayer, Oziach the owner of Oziach's Armour, will sell the new dragon slayer the fabled Rune platebody and anti-dragon shields as well. He has 35 shields in stock, which can be bought for 26-34 coins, depending on the amount in stock. But the store refills the shields fast enough that it is impossible for a single player to deplete the stock entirely at any moment. Therefore it is possible to make use of arbitrage, buying low and selling high on the Grand Exchange. Anti-dragon shields usually sell for a lower price than the guide price on the GE. The profit fluctuates a lot because of this. There is demand for this shield, as it is required to make Dragonfire shields, members need it kill dragons safely and free-to-play mages wield this shield, since it the best shield available which has no magic attack penalty. The method involves a lot of running from the bank in Edgeville to Oziach and returning to the bank to deposit the shields. There are three methods to collect shields. The third method is only available to members. Method 1 If this is done without energy potions, you can approximately buy 2,000 shields per hour. This requires concentration and you run to Oziach and walk back to the bank, to make optimal use of your available run energy. Method 2 With energy potions, you can run back and forth from the bank to the shop. This will increase the amount of shields bought to about 3,000 per hour, but that requires 4 doses per trip and about 100 potions per hour. This method could lead to lower profits per hour compared to running without potions in the case the extra profit is lower than the costs of the energy potions. Method 3 Instead of running back and forth to the store, members can run to the store and then use the amulet of glory to teleport back to the bank in order to save time and use less running energy. It's unknown how many shields can be bought per hour using this method, as it is untested yet. Energy conservation and energy restore rate Members can wear weight-reducing clothing to conserve running energy. The skill Agility increases the restore rate of running energy, but only at high levels the restore rate is high enough to eliminate the need for energy potions. But former members who have trained this skill during their membership, still have increased rates of energy restoration on free-to-play servers. Profit per hour Using method 1, a player can earn about -60000}} per hour using method if the player has a agility level of 1. With method 2, the players earns approximately - -90000}} per hour, but that depends on the price of energy potions as well. }} Category:MMG/Collecting